The present disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus.
In general, semiconductor packages are widely used to meet an increasing demand for information processing devices with various functions and fast operating speeds. Furthermore, due to recent consumer's demand, information processing devices are being scaled down. Thus, a package substrate provided in a semiconductor package becomes thinner and thinner. However, in the case where the package substrate is fabricated to be thin, a warpage issue may easily occur in the package substrate when the semiconductor package is fabricated. The warpage issue of the package substrate may lead to a failure of a semiconductor package. Accordingly, many studies are being conducted to prevent the warpage issue in the package substrate.